


From Tears to True Love

by Encyclopedianerdia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Love, M/M, Sad John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-13
Updated: 2013-04-13
Packaged: 2017-12-08 08:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/759076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Encyclopedianerdia/pseuds/Encyclopedianerdia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick little Johnlock story. John is very sad and angry, Sherlock easily finds the best way to cheer him up. ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Tears to True Love

"You made me cry, Sherlock. You made your best friend cry. How does that make you feel? Or are you simply incapable of feeling at all?"

Sherlock looked deep in to John's eyes. "I can only feel when I'm with you. So, no. I wasn't there. I couldn't feel a thing."

His answer surprised John. A little taken aback, he avoided Sherlock's penetrating gaze. He felt as if those eyes, which changed colour depending on Sherlock's outfit and mood (they were green that day), could see right through him, down in to his very soul.

John's soul felt very unclean at that moment.

"You're nervous. What about?" Sherlock inquired. "Your lips. When you're nervous, you lick them."

Had Sherlock been watching his lips? John pushed the thought from his mind. "I'm not nervous. I've nothing to be nervous about."

Sherlock only grinned. "You are completely on edge! I know you better than anyone, including yourself. There is definitely something agitating you."

He licked his lips again before catching himself. "Ah- Sherlock. I... Don't really want to talk about it."

"Come on now, John. You can tell me."

Reluctantly, John began to mutter, "Sherlock..."

"All of these pauses! Tell me. I can't help you if you won't tell me what's bothering you!" Sherlock commanded.

"It's you! You are what is bothering me, Sherlock! Your dark curls, framing your stupid beautiful face! I can't get you out of my mind."

The man contemplated that for a moment. "What do you mean?"

John sighed. Now that he'd begun, he might as well get it all out there. "I like you, Sherlock. I like you quite a bit. Actually."

"As a friend?"

"You are my best friend," responded John. "And you know what they say. Your, um, boyfriend... He should also be your best friend."

The light green eyes widened in understanding. "Oh..."

THE Sherlock Holmes was pausing, exactly what he had just told John not to do. He was either about to say something very bad, or else very wonderful.

"I like you too, John."

Another sigh, but this one of relief. He felt a thousand times lighter, as if Sherlock had snuck out his heart and replaced it with a helium balloon.

Maybe he had.


End file.
